Vögel im Käfig
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: Birds who have been caged for so long think flying is an illness.


**001 Freedom**

She thinks Akemi has always wanted this and she thinks Akemi could have always intended this. But freedom to Miyano Shiho becomes synonymous with a new name, a new body, a new life. Haibara Ai appreciates the sun on her skin, the cherry blossoms on her hair and the fact that she probably has a choice not to stay in her lab all the time but she does anyway.

Kudo Shinichi and everything else he represents makes adjusting to her new life a little more challenging but freedom is freedom. The twist in her gut as she spies him looking longingly at his angel would not be a good enough reason to take that for granted.

 **002 Camaraderie**

The fact that Kudo Shinichi— _Edogawa Conan –_ was able to forgive her just easily like that, makes it easier for her to forgive him for being the last person to see her sister alive.

Haibara Ai, at least expected some animosity, or at the least, for their relationship to be that of a temporary, professional truce. It is something familiar enough to give her stability, almost solace in this strange new existence. But Kudo has been kinder than anyone else in her life and she does not know how to respond to that.

He acts so much like a friend, treats her like he considers her one of his, Ai finds herself flustered in many ways she never felt before. It is absolutely revolting.

 **003 Hue**

Well-timed words and dramatic denouements later and the once remorseless murderer falls into his knees and regret. Kudo can make grown men see hopelessness in ways even the fearsome Organization, with the wrong side of a gun never can. For a moment, Miyano Shiho imagines a good life where she is a highschool detective too, just like he once was, the world black and white, light and darkness. She thinks she would have done well. She thinks she might have been great at it. But reality snaps back in favor of Kudo Shinichi, looking lost in his de-aged body, seeing grey in the cracks of pitch black and Haibara Ai, green with envy at a lost alternative life she would never have.

 **004 Trade**

To Kudo Shinichi, it was probably the wisest move he could possibly make. Keep her around, protect her and he would have the best chances of coming back to his body, to his life. The little Shinigami is reckless and a gambler and a risk-taker. At this point where he is merely grasping at straws trying to catch an elusive crow, she may have been a calculated risk he is willing to take.

But when he smirks and calls her his partner, Haibara thinks he is being cheated off the bargain. Because whereas Kudo Shinichi gives her security, friendship and stability, she could offer him nothing else but giving back the life he should not have lost in the first place.

 **005 Hero**

"Why? Why did you save me?"

He looks on, glasses broken and everything but determined than he has ever seen him before. "One does not need to have a reason to save someone's life."

Kudo Shinichi is the type of person who would say inane, heroic things like that and she can easily hazard a guess that it is a mantra at this point. For someone who sees so much death, Kudo may have subconsciously wanted to stop one for once. Haibara Ai could never be as selfless like that. Haibara Ai could never be as kind like that. Haibara Ai could never be a saint like that.

But she thinks she can be a hero too and Kudo Shinichi, somehow, gives her a chance to be one.

 **006 Sight**

She prides herself for her perception. Being able to read people like her chemistry books was a valuable, survival skill in a den of bloodthirsty crows. The trick to persist in a world where power reigns and death is commonplace is to know people's intentions, without them knowing yours. Miyano Shiho is all about masks and faux smiles. _Smile for me Sherry._ Miyano Shiho is all about not letting anyone see through her.

But when Edogawa Conan sees through Haibara Ai, the initial dismay is ultimately overpowered by subconscious relief. Because maybe for once, she is not alone.

 **007 Liberty**

Kudo Shinichi gives her a gift no one could ever replace.

She fingers the silver pendant, touching the sharp edges of the engraved bird. "To remind you that you are free." He does not say but she thinks this is what he means. He has always said that she has gotten very proficient in reading his mind.

Flying has always been her very own childish fantasy and when one day she decides to be rebellious and unlock the doors of the school aviary, she smiles indulgently at the shocked expression in Edogawa Conan's face.

"Nobody deserves to be caged like that." She explains as the sky above Teitan High looms with feathers and chirps of freed souls. And the amused smile on his face makes her feel like she is flying along with them too for how weightless it makes her feel.

 **(END)**


End file.
